Decay
by TriCipher
Summary: Minecraft is dying. The mobs have mutated, and most of the players are dead. But one small faction may hold the key to stopping this madness. Join them as they journey through dead lands, mutant mobs and bleak truths.
1. Abnormal

I was only a kid when Minecraftia turned dark. The memories still remain in my mind. They always will.. Let me explain.

Minecraftia was a peaceful place. The city walls always kept the mobs at bay. We were never exposed to the evils of the outside world. But that was about to change. It was a normal day. But then, the sky got darker. The walls shook. The ground rumbled. And then a giant's head peeked out over the wall.

It was _impossible_! The walls were 300-400 blocks high, and the run-of-the-mill giants were about 30 blocks high! But then, it opened it's eyes. They were purple, and red pupils were tiny dots in the middle. This wasn't a giant. This was something.. _abnormal_, and it was the beginning of the End.

Then came another, and another, and another, and another, until there were 10 abnormal creatures around the walls. They all had slight differences. The second one had a scar, the fifth one had pure purple eyes. But they were all 700 blocks high, and they were breaking the wall.

In a matter of minutes, our only protection was a pile of rubble. And there were more abnormal creatures climbing over. The city guard tried to stop them, but they were overpowered and literally eaten alive.

The abnormal spiders were bigger, and a dark red. The abnormal skeletons were pure white and carried swords and bows as well as armour. The abnormal zombies were like the normal players, but their death wounds still remained. The abnormal creepers were bigger, stronger and only exploded when killed. The abnormal slimes were actually purple, and were acid. And the abnormal enderman were the worst. They were taller, had glowing arms and legs, and some carried a long staff.

But they all had purple eyes, and all were smarter. In less than a day the city of Cubeton, the biggest city in Minecraftia, had been turned to rubble. All the citizens had either been killed, ran away, or turned into an abnormal zombie.

I was taken in by some war-veteran who taught me how to survive. His name was Olron. Olron was very cheerful, even in the End of the World. He gave me an iron helm, an iron chestplate, an iron sword, a bow, some arrows, an iron pick and an Ender-Radio. Those were the only radios that seemed to work nowadays,

But before he could actually tell me how to survive long-term, the first abnormal giant was over by the woods. He was looking straight at us, and he was already moving to our location.

Olron told me to run, and never turn back. I wish I listened. As I got a "safe" distance, I looked back only to see my master devoured whole. The giant, slowly, swiveled it's head towards me.

I started running like there was no tomorrow. The giant's footsteps were like doom approaching. And it was getting faster, until it went into an all-out run. It almost grabbed me, but I fell into a hole. He managed to grab my right hand, but it came off in a storm of blood and pain.

When I woke up, I had no hand and someone staring down on me.

'Who might you be?'

* * *

><p><strong>Yea! Awesome! I'm putting all my stories on hiatus for this one. I've already got the plot in my mind, just need to convert it to words. And the right hand is crucial, because that's how most Minecraftians would carry their tools. Just wait.<strong>


	2. Stump

'Who might you be?'

She said it so casually, like nothing was wrong with the world or my hand.

'Don't you_ know_..?'

'Know what?'

I was dumbfounded.

'Mineraft is **dying**! The mobs are **mutated**! Cubeton is **rubble**! The Giants.. they were**_ 700_ blocks tall**!'

'Stop lying, kid. Giants are 30 blocks high, Cubeton has the biggest defence in Minecraft, and the mobs are normal. See?'

She stepped back to reveal a slime in a cage, that had a slight tinge of purple.

'Why is it purple then?'

'What?'

As she turned around, the slime turned fully purple. The slime was getting bigger and it's cage was melting in its mass. It was turning abnormal. But how? Why? Who was doing this?

'What!?'

She drew her sword, and started running towards it. As she stabbed it, the sword got pulled into its slime, and dissolved into the purple.

'What the-?'

Before she could get dissolved too, I dived and pushed her out of the way. Where she was, the abnormal slime shot a spray of acid. The bed I was just on was shot at as well. Unfortunately, I landed on my stump. Blinding pain lanced up my arm, causing me to black out.

I awaken to the sound of heavy breathing, and light sloshing as the smell of acid wafted up my nostrils.

I sit up, dazed, and looked about the now purple surroundings. The mysterious woman was panted, and clutching her upper arm as she scrounged around the hole for materials. She didn't notice me for several seconds, until my stump throbbed and I groaned with pain.

She rushed over to check on me. I kept insisting I was fine, but she got my some Mushroom Stew to help me heal.

'But don't you need it? Your clutching your arm, it must hurt!'

'It's just a slash from the slime.. but you don't have a hand!' She forced a chuckle. 'I could wait longer than you. So what's your name kid?'

I forgot that we hadn't introduced ourselves. That was a teensy bit embarrassing.

'I'm DecalExpress, you can call me Decal. You?'

'TetrisBlocker, but call me Tetra. Nice to meet you. But why are we exchanging formalities when it's the end of the world? Heh.'

'You have a.. dark sense of humor, don't you?'

'If I won't be laughin', I'll be cryin'. Gotta keep morale up, if I wanna come out of this with my sanity intact.'

'..Fair enough. But thanks for taking me in. The stump must've looked ugly. And it probably made a mess of blood and crushed bone.'

'Your a bit too young for such things, ain't ya?'

'I would facepalm.. But then again, I don't have a freaking hand!'

'Fair enough. Now let's go find some help. I can't really do much for the.. lack of limb.'

'Just call it a stump. I don't really mind.'

'Well, we can't really go out without gear.. so come get some!'

'Thank you so much, Tetra.'

So we set off, as some sort of awkward moment festered between us. We daren't head towards the ruins of Cubeton because we could hear the moans of the zombies from here, and I could still see the gory remains of all the people I've ever known. Generally, I make a rule not to get killed. So we journeyed into the forest, but that could be dangerous too, so we took extra caution.

We saw a wolf, and it looked so cute I wanted to tame it. But then (Just my luck) it turns around to have purple eyes. Now that I was up close, I could hear the ragged breathing, as if it were in excrutiating pain. It's spine suddenly gave a sickening crack and I could faintly see the outline of a hooded man. He looted the ribcage of it's heart and a rib, and left it there. It was mutated, but it was the human thing to do to put it out of it's misery. And of course, another one comes in. This one is bigger and has pure black fur with lavender eyes. It growled at us, me specifically, and then leapt towards our general direction.

Suddenly, without even thinking, I twirl out of the way. The sword Tetra gave me felt weightless as I swung at the abnormal hound. It howled in pain and out of it's lips elongating yellow teeth sprouted. The wolf tries to bite me, but I push it and roll. 'Down, boy.' Those two words practically dripped with scorn. Then I shove my sword through it's ribs.

It let out a final, hollow howl and thumps to the ground. Tetra's lower jaw was pratically on the floor.

I look at the wolf, and rub the back of my head sheepishly.

'Gee, did _I_ do all that?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Is it just me, or was this battle scene awesome? Because it was. And because reasons. And guess what? This took about five minutes. I know right? So totally awesome. So anyways, let me be gone. Ciao, Ciphers!**

***explodes in a cloud of triangles*  
><strong>


	3. Questions

**A/N Sorry for such a long wait! Just that Christmas, and I'm so busy.. And plus, my computer lost all it's data. So sad, and I had everything I ever had on it. I literally cried for about 10 mins. So, to make up for it.. a long chapter! :D Anyways, Ciao!**

* * *

><p>As we were walking along. Tetra was asking questions. A lot of them.<p>

'Where did you learn to fight like that? How did you dodge that wolf? And why did you twirl? Are you secretly a dancer? Wh-'

'I don't know! Jeez. So many Questions..'

As we walked along (In an awkward silence I _might_ have caused), they found more and more mobs. Most of them were closer to the city, which was weird if it was an infection.. Just as I thought that, we heard thuds. Deep, thundering ones. And we heard moans, as if like a zombie. But this was different. It was deeper, louder, as if amplified. And there was a pair of these unsettling noises. Getting closer.

'Oh Notch.. It's _giants_!'

We hid in a hole just big enough for the both of us (Lucky there was a hole in the first place) when two giants shambled on to our general direction. They both came in from opposite sides, and were sniffing the air with their huge nostrils. And then they opened their eyes. They were infected!

The giant to the left had a stump of a hand, as if mocking me. It wore a black shirt, with green leggings. It's eyes were a light shade of lavender, like the abnormal slime we had encountered. And the area around it's eyes, a piercing shade of the sadistic purple was gathering around them. It looked as if it was creeping across it's skin, slowly turning it. The other was normal, with a cyan shirt, denim leggings - all tattered. What was interesting about this one was it's eyes were some sort of yellow, not like the purple of the abnormals I had gotten used to. There were tinges of brown around these, as if the colour were fighting against the sea of glowstone.

The purple giant looked at the yellow one, and vice versa, and they both got looks of anger. Their demeanor had suddenly changed, as if suddenly they had gained sentience. The yellow one clenched it's fists, as if wanting to punch something hard. The purple one was getting into a fighting stance I didn't recognize, and there was a strange _fluidity_ about the motion I wouldn't be able to describe. Then the yellow let out a roar that shook my bones and made my hair stand on end. It charged, and the purple suddenly tensed. The purple took the yellow by it's torso and flipped it over itself, using the yellow's own speed against it. It landed with a hard crash, and I heard a gut-wrenching **snap!** Slowly, it started to get up only to be stamped on by the purple. The purple looked into it's discoloured eyes, and spoke words that I didn't understand. Tetra gasped, but I quickly silenced her by covering her mouth with my only hand. The purple then stabbed it's arm into the yellow's chest, and ripped out a bloody, black object that I quickly recognized to be it's heart.. It then seemed to lose it's brainpower, as it started to tear into the yellow giant ravenously. We quietly got out of the hole, and made a dash for cover. As soon as we felt safe, we flopped onto the ground.

'Why.. were they.. fighting?'

Tetra didn't answer. She was wide-eyed, and seemed to be thinking deeply. This worried me, so I tried shaking her.

She whispered something disturbing.

'**Peccata tua in inferno. Atone for your sins in Hell.**'

I assumed this was the translation to purple's words to yellow. The she hung limply like a ragdoll, and started muttering in her sleep. The one thing I heard correctly was a saying that I was unfamiliar with. Soon, I drifted to sleep too, worrys about warring abnormals forgo- Wait, warring!? Don't slee-

* * *

><p>When I came to, Tetra was still asleep. The only reason I knew was because I was sprawled across her. My face went red, and I ponderously got off of her... strangely alluring waist. I didn't get time to stare as Tetra suddenly yawned, bringing my thoughts together. I got up, and prepared for more walking.<p>

'That was some freaky dream. Something about purple and yellow fire. Oh, hey Decal! ..Why is your face red?'

'Nothing! Anyways, what is "_Hera, quia prope est_" supposed to mean?'

She paled. She said - too quickly - 'I don't know. How am I _supposed_ to?'

'..Nevermind. Let's get moving.'

As we walked along, there was a thought. If hostile mobs get infected, does that mean every mob would? This thought disturbed me, but I put it at the back of my mind because there was the **apocalypse** to deal with. And if you want to survive, you think about the now. Then I remembered there were _two_ giants. _Different_ giants. _Fighting_.

'These abnormals are at war.' I gasped.

'What are you talking about?'

'The giants! One was _yellow_! Yellow isn't a shade of purple. So they weren't the same. And they were fighting _smart_. Doesn't that disturb you?'

'Why are you so interested? They're both_ lethal_, and they'll both kill us without hesitation. You're thinking too hard about this.'

'I guess..'

I was still thinking though. But this time, Tetra was the subject. Why could she understand the giant? Why did she deny knowing something about something she obviously does?

So many Questions.


End file.
